


A Chance at a New Beginning

by EverettVargas (EverettV)



Series: Spamano Week 2016 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anger, Car Accidents, Christmas Eve, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Fights, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettVargas
Summary: Lovino and Antonio finally explode with their stress and scream at each other, leading to Lovino storming out and crashing his car.





	

Lovino growls softly, staring at the parts to their recently bought tree before slamming the metal hook into the plastic base. Antonio frowns at him and gently puts in another one before spreading out the branches. “The tree didn’t do this to you. You’re the one that procrastinated buying a tree. This could’ve been done a couple weeks ago.” 

Lovino tosses down the branch he was working on and stands up, clenching his teeth to try to contain his anger as he walks away. Antonio chases after him, grabbing his wrist. “Lovino you can’t just storm away anytime you get irritated. Believe it or not, it’s important for someone to talk about their problems.” Antonio’s voice is hard in irritation. Lovino smacks his hand away and turns to him. 

“Shut the fuck up. I didn’t procrastinate buying this fucking tree, I was out of town for work, Antonio. Work! For the last few weeks! I only got back a few days ago, what the fuck do you want me to do about that?” He hisses. Antonio frowns at him. 

“It’s not my fault that you have a job where you’re always out of town, but you could try not blaming me for it more often. I didn’t force you to take this job, and I’m not forcing you to keep it. You lash out at me all the time, like everything is my fault and you, for some reason, think I’ll stay if you keep treating me like shit! I won’t! I won’t stay if you don’t start treating me right!” Antonio shouts, staying level with him. Lovino glares at him. 

“You never complain about my job when I’m paying rent or buying dinner. You seem to enjoy being able to be home all the time! I’m sorry I lash out at you Antonio, but if you want to leave just do it! Or maybe I should, that would be more familiar for you.” He turns and slams the door on his way out, planning on going to Feliciano’s house. He slams his foot down on the pedal in anger, not caring about the snowflakes falling. He barely sees them anyway. 

Lovino gasps softly when he loses traction and the car slides across the road, spinning out of control. Lovino feels blinding pain, before he blacks out completely. He doesn’t know how much time passes before he starts to hear a soft sound repeating over and over nearby. His head feels heavy and fuzzy, and he whines quietly, wanting the sound to go away. 

“Oh! Dios mio! Lovino!” He cracks his eyes open at the familiar voice. He sees a pair of bright, green eyes just inches from his face and a smile tugs onto his lips. Lovino looks over Antonio’s face. 

“Tonio…” He whispers softly. “I’m sorry about the fight.” His throat hurts, like it’s burning. Antonio bursts into tears and cups Lovino’s less injured cheek softly, running his thumb along Lovino’s chapped and busted lower lip. Lovino winces a bit, but then kisses his thumb gently, another smile tugging at his lips. 

“Lovino… I don’t care about the fight, I’m just happy you’re still alive. You’re awake. You woke up faster than anyone expected for someone with such a bad head injury. I… I love you so much.” Antonio whispers, pressing his lips against Lovino’s. The Italian kisses back gently, but pulls back pretty quickly. 

“Toni, I’m so sorry about lashing out at you. It doesn’t matter how stressful work has been for me, it doesn’t excuse the way I treated you. Can I do anything to make it up to you? I will try harder in the future not to explode on you, I’ll look into anger management.” Lovino looks back at Antonio. The Spaniard bites his lip softly and nods. 

“I forgive you, Lovi, of course I forgive you, especially if you’re going to try to get help. I’ll help you the best I can, but, for this moment, I have something for you.” Antonio lets go of Lovino and grabs a small box. He helps Lovino sit up slowly, afraid to break him, and sets the box in his hand. Lovino frowns slightly as he pulls the wrapping paper away with trembling fingers. 

“Merry Christmas Lovi, will you marry me?” He asks as the Italian opens the little box. Lovino is stunned by the bright red rubies and glittering emeralds set in a thin, silver band. He slowly looks up at Antonio and nods. 

“Yes! Yes of course!” He can’t hug Antonio like he wants to, honestly moving at all sends shooting pain through his entire body, but he smiles brightly at him as Antonio slides the ring onto his finger.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: Christmas Eve


End file.
